paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
PAWI Tower
Tactical Analysis *'Disappearified': The PAWI Tower is another one of the myriad applications of PAWI, and functions similarly to other vehicles like the PAWI Truck, in that it projects a cloaking field over a wide area. *'Where'd they go?': The PAWI Tower does differ in at least one respect from its truck bound counterpart; it can cloak structures, in addition to units, allowing it to hide entire bases from view. *'Not going anywhere': The PAWI Tower can't just drive away from approaching enemy forces, unlike their mobile counterparts, which leaves it helpless to attack. Furthermore, scouts can neutralise the PAWI field. *'Electrical bills': It should also be noted that such towers don't come cheap, and maintaining a base spanning PAWI field can suck up a fair bit of power. Operational History If one were to visit the laboratory of the renowned former physics professor Lawrence Atwood, one might get the chance to see a most unusual sight; in front of his laboratory in Arkham, stands a massive, towering structure, with what looks to be a massive fork with a pair of cylinders instead of prongs located on top of the structure. On most days, however, you won't ever see it. The rest of the city is still there, of course, and so is Professor Atwood's laboratory, but there is no trace of the towering construct, and the laboratory itself appears deserted. What most don't know is that the image they see is but an illusion--the perfect illusion, generated by the tower that the Confederate Revolutionaries refer to as a PAWI Tower. The PAWI Tower's origins can be traced back to the attempts of Professor Atwood to find his "alternate universe". After he was able to resume his research following his rescue from an asylum, he immediately set about to work on his equations where he had left them of. Eventually, he thought he had something, but he needed to test it. The answer came when several Confederates just back from a raid on an Allied storage facility brought back with them, in addition to a cache of equipment, an old but nonfunctional GAP Tower template. It was exactly what the professor had needed. It wasn't too hard to acquire the GAP Tower template from the Confederate raiders, seeing as they had no use for it. Upon receiving it, Professor Atwood brought it to his laboratory, where he began reconfiguring the systems of the old template in order to use it to test out his new theory. Several days later, a large tower stood outside of Atwood's laboratory, while several Minutemen who had been in the area watched, interested by the sudden appearance of the tower. As they watched, Professor Atwood activated his generator--and the tower just disappeared. It took several excited conversations between the Minutemen and the professor before both sides fully realised the implications of what had just happened. They had opened a window into another world--and in the process created the perfect stealth system. Professor Atwood was more than willing to give the Confederates a copy of the blueprints for his PAWI Tower, and soon towers were springing up in Confederate bases. Adapting the technology to mobile form wasn't too hard; once they had enough GAP Trucks, the Confederates simply modified the GAP generators according to the blueprints Professor Atwood provided. The PAWI Tower's most distinctive feature is its rotating cylinders, adapted from the tuning fork of the GAP Tower. In order to cram in the additional equipment that was needed to run the GAP field, the prongs were enlarged until they eventually ended up with cylinders, resulting in the Tower's shape. In addition, the PAWI Tower bears a strong resemblance to the GAP Tower, as a result of the fact that the original was built from a GAP Tower. Category:Buildings Category:Units Originating from the United States